1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for recording time expended in performing tasks, and more particularly, to systems for automatically recording time and predetermined activity performed on a wireless device by monitoring file activity and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Telecommuting refers to work being done at locations other than a central location. Telecommuters are typically knowledge workers who work primarily on tasks, which require mental or intellectual activity, rather than on tasks which require physical or capital intensive work at a central location. Many telecommuters use personal computers at their remote work site. One of the biggest obstacles to implementation of telecommuting is that managers would not be able to tell if their telecommuting employees were actually working. Another obstacle is the problem of how to measure the productivity of telecommuting employees. A manager needs to trust that a telecommuting employee is working and trust is developed through quality communications between the central site and the remotely located telecommuting worker.
Several important business economic concerns are all positively affected by telecommuting, including: maintaining or increasing productivity; decreasing office space needs; attracting or retaining critical skills among the staff; and compliance with air quality or other environmental regulations.
Professional knowledge workers, such as computer programmers, bill their time for work done on their computers. The problem of how to monitor their time and activities on their computer, as well as how to automatically calculate the cost of these activities for accounting purposes, needs to be solved. Many invoicing systems rely on the manual inputting of the billable time and a technique is required to determine the accuracy of that billed time. In the custom software programming business, specifications often change so that more time is expended than is originally projected and a customer needs to receive accurate documentation for additional time to be billed.
Therefore, there is a need that exists to selectively and automatically measure the actual amount of work done on various projects on a computer or personal computing device by an operator, such as a telecommuter. The measurement of the actual amount of work done may be accomplished at either a local site, at a site on a network where the user has a number of input devices, or at a remote location. The invention disclosed herein, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185, 514, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, serves to satisfy this need, as well as others.
Wireless Devices
The proliferation of wireless communications has further enhanced productivity. Wireless devices offer additional opportunities for tracking and/or monitoring work, such as file activity and the like. There are four (4) general operating types of wireless devices currently available. These include: (1) Streaming audio/video devices, such as cellular phones; (2) Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), which are portable messaging and database computing devices, such as the Palm™ Pilot, Blackberry™, and PocketPC™ devices, for instance; (3) General purpose computing devices, such as notebook computers configured with Bluetooth™ or other wireless connectivity, including WiFi and IEEE 802.11 connectivity, for instance; and Non-computing appliances, which are dedicated purpose computing devices, such as “smart” refrigerators, automobiles, or microwaves to name a few.
As with computing devices that are stand-alone or rely on a conventional wired connection, many telecommuters now perform work activities on wireless devices. For the same reasons that it is desirable to measure the actual amount of work performed on a stand-alone or wired computing device, it is desirable to measure similar activities on wireless devices. For instance, a work activity for a user might comprise a cellular telephone call. It would be desirable to track and monitor the time spent on the cellular phone call. Currently, however, there is no manner in which to monitor the actual work activities performed on a wireless device.